


fated to be mated (meant to be yours)

by EvanesDust, flymeofftoneverland



Series: Stiles and Derek Sitting in a Tree, F U C- Whoa! Let's Not Be Inappropriate, mmmkay? [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymeofftoneverland/pseuds/flymeofftoneverland
Summary: After a chance meeting brings Stiles and Derek together, it’s up to them to navigate their new life together as mates...what could go wrong?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles and Derek Sitting in a Tree, F U C- Whoa! Let's Not Be Inappropriate, mmmkay? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182842
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	fated to be mated (meant to be yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let’s find your tall, dark, handsome brother so that he can be my future lover…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745794) by Familiar Anonymous. 



> okay, lemme premise this by saying this is not a new work. my dear, sweet em has graciously taken the mates series ([Stiles and Derek Sitting in a Tree, F U C- Whoa! Let's Not Be Inappropriate, mmmkay?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182842)) and is editing the shit out of it. in doing so, i decided to just plop the whole damn thing into one fic. there is no posting schedule with this. like seriously the chapters will be updated absolutely whenever 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Stiles hates his friends. He never should’ve let them convince him to go out tonight. He usually prefers spending his time playing video games or doing research at home, but Scott had _promised_ that he’d have fun. So far that hasn’t happened. He heaves a heavy sigh and takes a look around, hoping to spot a familiar face, but turns up empty.

_Where did they go?_

He walks through the crowd, huffing and muttering to himself.

_So stupid, I said I’d be right back. I just had to pee._

“Are you okay?”

He turns to the sound of the voice and is met with a girl who looks at him quizzically.

“Sorry. I lost my friends. Or, I should say they left me,” Stiles says with a sigh.

“I can’t find my brother either—lost him in the crowd.”

“Oh. What’s he look like?” Stiles figures he might as well help her out since he can’t find his friends, anyway.

“Six feet tall, dark hair, green eyes…handsome, I guess.” She pulls out her phone and pulls up a picture of a man who looks to be around Stiles’s age. “Here, this is what he looks like. What about your friends? Maybe I’ve seen them.”

Stiles looks at the phone and gapes at the photo that’s displayed on the screen. To say her brother is handsome would be a tragic understatement. “Forget about them. Your brother’s more important. Shouldn’t let him wander around all alone.”

The girl chuckles and extends her hand. “I’m Cora, by the way.”

“Stiles.” He says as he shakes her hand. “Where were you when you last saw him? We can scan the crowd.”

“Last time I saw him he was by the bar, but then he took off towards the Porta-Potties in a hurry.” She shrugs. Stiles curses internally. They must have just missed each other by a few seconds.

They walk through the mass of people who are watching the different concerts taking place, searching for anyone they might know. He scans every face, seeing neither his friends nor Cora’s brother.

“Here,” Cora says, “let me give you my number. That way we can split up and cover more ground.”

Stiles nods and they exchange phones and divide up sections of the room to cover.

After a few minutes,he realizes he should probably find something to climb onto so he’ll be able to see above the crowd. There’s a half wall to the side that, so long as he can get up on the ledge, should be high enough to make a good vantage point. He makes his way over and tries to lift himself up. He deeply regrets not having done pull ups during gym class because he only lifts about an inch off the ground before his arms give out and he lands back on the ground, groaning in frustration. He tries once more, but this time he feels hands on his waist as he’s lifted up and placed onto the ledge.

“There ya go. You good?”

Stiles stares down at the stranger and his gaze immediately locks with a set of sparkling green eyes, attached to the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

“Cora,” he whispers breathily.

“Actually I’m Derek. You know my sister?”

“Uh, um.” Stiles stammers. The pictures really did not do this exquisite creature in front of him justice. The man— _Derek_ —looks unfairly beautiful in a pair of deliciously tight jeans, pulled taught over well muscled thighs, and a tank that’s so tight it can barely contain the obvious six pack underneath. And his _arms_! Between the forearms and biceps, Stiles almost pops a boner thinking about being held up or pinned down by the godly figure before him.

“Uh, uh.” He wants to form a thought, needs to make the words come out to answer the man, but as he looks across the broad expanse of chest and up to the stubbled cheeks, he gets lost in his reverie. His phone rings. “Shit, shit.” He jumps down from the ledge and fumbles in his pocket searching for the device. “Cora! She’s looking for you.” He sees her name flash on his screen and he hurries to answer before he gets distracted by Derek again.

“Cora? Yes, I found him. Or, technically, he found _me_? By that half wall. No, to the left. Yeah, we’ll wait.” He hangs up and looks back to Derek—who has really, _really_ lovely eyebrows, that are currently quirked up at him. “Wow.” Stiles breathes in awe. And now those perfect brows are pulling down at him in confusion. “Sorry, sorry. Yes, I know Cora. Kinda. I actually just met her. I was helping her look for you. That was her.”

“So?” Derek prompts.

“She’s on her way. Here. To us.” _Get it together Stiles_ , he commands himself. “Gimme a minute. I mean you’re kinda—” He gestures wildly at Derek’s body. “I mean, how are you _real_?”

He’s being laughed at. Stiles is being laughed at. He sees the full body shudder that Derek produces at his words, and his cheeks burn with a blush. It really wasn’t that funny.

“I’m sorry. That was just— How am I real?” Derek continues laughing. “You’re adorable.”

_Well that’s different._ He looks at Derek, who’s wearing an amused sparkle in his eyes and a wide grin that shows off all his teeth. Bunny teeth. _Jesus_. “I’m glad I could entertain you. Listen, your sister’s on her way here. So I can probably go now.” _Don’t wanna_ , he thinks. “You’re good, right? Until she gets here.”

_Please say no, please say no_.

“I’m good.”

_Well, shit_. “Alright, well I’m gonna—”

“Do you have to? Leave, I mean. Do you have to go?” Derek’s eyes rake over his body and can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

“Oh, uh.” Stiles grips the back of his neck. “No, I— I don’t. I mean, not yet at least.” Oh damn, bunny teeth again.

“Stiles?! Derek?!” He turns as Cora approaches from behind them. “There you are! What the fuck, Derek?!” She jogs up and immediately punches her brother in the arm.

“Ouch, geez, Cor! That hurt!” Derek rubs over the spot.

“That’s what you get for ditching me!”

“I didn’t di—”

“Thank you, Stiles.” She says, talking over her brother. “Did you see your friends at all?”

“Friends?” Derek asks, at the same time Stiles says, “No.”

He turns to answer Derek. “Sorry, yeah. That’s how— I was actually trying to find my friends when I ran into Cora. Then she said she was looking for you, so I offered to help.”

Cora snorts. “Yeah, he thought you shouldn’t be left alone…”

Derek raises an eyebrow. Seriously, he could probably have entire conversations using those things. “I— I— you’re— listen—” Stiles stammers. And now he’s being laughed at. _Again_. He narrows his eyes. “Well, if you’re gonna make fun of me for wanting to help, I’m just gonna go.” He releases a tiny huff and turns to walk away.

He feels a large hand grab his elbow, and he’s spun before immediately colliding with a wall. A wall made of hard muscle, that is. _Derek_. Damn, that should not be as hot as it is.

“Don’t go,” Derek pleads.

Stiles looks at the mouth that spoke the words and licks his lips, hungry for a taste.

“Fine. I guess I can stay a little longer.”

Cora looks at him sheepishly. “Sorry, Stiles. I wasn’t making fun of you.”

He pushes away from Derek reluctantly, but misses the contact the moment they separate. He imagines his hands on that chest, splayed, as he pushes down onto his body, impaling himself on what is most likely to be the most glorious dick he’s ever seen. _Mind, meet gutter_.

“So, _Stiles_?” Derek’s voice breaks him out of his trance, for which Stiles is grateful because he was about one dirty thought away from getting a _very_ inconvenient boner.

“Yeah?”

“No, that’s— Is that your name? You never said.”

“Oh! Sorry, yeah. Stiles. That’s—um. My name. It’s Stiles. I’m Stiles.” Jesus fuck, Derek must think he’s a total moron. He’s probably looking for an out right now.

There’s laughter off to the side. Cora’s eyes flit between the men. “Well, now that I know you’re okay, let’s just agree to meet back here in, let’s say, an hour?”

“Where are you going?” Derek asks her.

“Anywhere I can avoid the stench of lust!” she cackles over her shoulder, already walking away.

There’s a pink tint to Derek’s ears. _Oh!_ And Derek thinks he’s adorable. _Double oh!_

“Stiles.”

“So...” Stiles puts his hands in his pockets, shifting on the balls of his feet.

“Did you want help?” Derek asks.

“With what?”

“Finding your friends?”

_Oh, yeah_. He probably shouldn’t keep forgetting about them. He doesn’t think they’d leave him at the park, but he is friends with assholes who ditch him when he uses the bathroom. He looks at the heavenly body before him. He should probably send his friends a card. Best. Friends. Ever. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

They walk along the perimeter, occasionally glancing at the throngs of people, but mostly watching _each other_. They’re walking close now. They didn’t start out that way, but soon it was arm brushing arm, then fingertips extending to leave a lingering touch, and now each step has them swaying as they knock into each other.

At some point, Stiles trips over a rock and almost falls, but he’s saved by strong, tanned arms pulling him up and turning him around. He grips Derek’s hard biceps and rights himself. “Thanks.”

Those warm, protective arms don’t let go. In fact, they pull him even closer. “Stiles?” Derek’s eyes scan his face and, from this distance, Stiles can make out the little flecks of gold and smatters of blue in his irises. Derek raises his large, strong hands, cupping his face in a gentle embrace. Stiles sighs at the touch and let’s his eyes slip shut in bliss.

“Can I— Is this okay?” He hears Derek’s soft voice ask, now just inches away.

As he nods he feels a gentle press as soft lips meet his own. The moment their lips touch, Stiles feels a warm tingle course through his veins and sets his skin ablaze. He brings his arms up and around Derek’s neck, carding his fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck. He can feel Derek’s thumbs rubbing back and forth across his cheeks—feather light. A fire ignites, low in his body, and begins to spread. He licks at the seam of Derek’s lips, asking for permission to enter and has to suppress a moan when he’s allowed.

As they kiss—body against body, limbs tangled, tongues working in unison—Stiles can feel every inch of Derek pressing against him. They’re both hard, and Stiles can’t help himself from rutting against Derek’s thick length.

_Oh, gutter, it is most glorious indeed!_

Suddenly, a throat is cleared somewhere nearby. Derek growls against his lips, not wanting to release him. Stiles still has to break the kiss to come up for air, though. He’s panting against Derek’s shoulder as he turns his head to view the intruder.

Or _intruders_. Cora is there, surrounded by Stiles’s friends. “ _He—ey_ , buddy,” Scott says, the laughter apparent in his voice. “I see you made a friend.”

“Ha ha, Scott. Funny.” He turns around to face their audience, and feels Derek press against his back—his rough stubble on the base of Stiles’s neck.

“Found your friends. Doesn’t seem like you were looking too hard.” Cora smirks.

Stiles winces and his face heats up with a blush.

“Cora.” Derek warns, giving his sister an admonishing look.

“I’m just saying Derek.” She laughs as checks her phone. “Are you two done, though? Can we leave? The band I like finished up.”

Derek whispers the word ‘ _phone_ ’ into his ear and he shivers as Derek’s breath fans across the sensitive skin of his neck. Stiles reaches into his pocket, fishes out his phone, and hands it to Derek.

“Call me?” Derek asks, and Stiles can’t help but smile at the hopefulness in his voice.

He sees a new contact, _Derek Hale,_ pulled up on his screen. “Yes,” he whispers back. He spins to face Derek once more and, with one last kiss, they let each other go—albeit, reluctantly.

Derek and Cora head off towards the parking lot, leaving him to watch the rest of the shows with his friends. Stiles shoots out a quick text to him, ensuring Derek now has his number. He sits with his friends watching another band come on stage, when he feels his phone vibrate. His entire body thrums with excitement as he reads the incoming text: _meet me at the diner on 7th for lunch tomorrow?_ Stiles can’t help the wide grin that spreads across his face. He really does have the best friends ever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3   
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
